The Secrets Out
by tearbear
Summary: The Baudalaies are living happily in their mansion.Olaf is dead.or thats what they think..Thats when Sunny meets Olaf. He threatns her if she tell anyone he'll hurt her.When Sunny tells her bff and one of olafs assistants hear..FULL SUMARY INSIDE


_SUMMARY:_

_The Baudalaires are living happily in their mansion. Count Olaf is long dead. Quigley is married to Violet. Isadora and Klaus are married, and have a child. Duncan is about to marry Sunny's best friend's bigger sister, Sarah. _

_That's when Sunny meets Count Olaf one day. He threatens her if she tells anyone he's alive, he'll kidnap her. _

_One day, while Sunny is at Sabrina (her best friend)'s house, she tells him about Count Olaf. Unfortunately, Sabrina's uncle is over and he is one of Count Olaf's assistants. When Count Olaf hears the news, he kills Sabrina's bigger sister Sarah. _

_Sabrina is blaming Sunny's brother in law (Duncan) that he killed her. She's now mad at Sunny. But than one day, Sunny is mysteriously gone…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sunny Baudalaire looked at herself one last time. She was wearing a tropical quarter-sleeve shirt. It was one of her favorite shirts, because the dark pink, hot pink, bright orange and white reminded her of her favorite season, summer. In the summer, she would spend hours in the beach relaxing and playing outside.

She also had dark blue denim jeans. She had her straight hair down and silver hoops.

"Hmm." she said to herself. "More lip gloss."

She opened her dresser drawer, which was full of lip make-up. She picked out her favorite lip gloss. It had the smell of sweet, fresh tropical fruits sliced in half. Its smell fit perfectly with her outfit.

She opened her new hot pink purse and put her lip gloss in. She looked at herself one last time, before she walked across the room and opened the door and walked out.

"Hello Sunny." said Isadora, as she walked out with her daughter Amanda. Her nickname was Amy.

"Hi Isadora." said Sunny. She smiled at her. "Aww! Amy!"

She smoothed Amy's hair, gave her a hug and climbed the long red, velvet carpeted stairs.

Sunny thought of the day Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley moved into their mansion. Count Olaf was long dead. Sunny smiled at the thought of him being erased from this world.

Sunny put on her sneakers and than went outside, where Franklin, their limo driver, was standing opening the door, like he was opening the door for a princess.

"Hey Franklin." said Sunny. She took his hand away. "There's no need for that!"

"But you are a princess." he said as he smiled at her. Sunny blushed as she sat down.

Franklin sat down in the driver's seat. "So where are you going today?"

"Sabrina's house." said Sunny, as she gazed on the flowers that were in their front yard.

"Oh was she the girl that we went to yesterday?" asked Franklin as he drove them out of the neighborhood.

"Yup." said Sunny.

"Cool." said Franklin.

Sunny looked at Franklin. He was a nice guy, he was 20 years old. She had known him for a long time now.

"So how's school?" asked Franklin, as he looked at Sunny through the rear window.

"It was okay. Just the normal, boring classes!" said Sunny. She rolled her eyes.

In a couple of minutes, they reached Sunny's best friend, Sabrina's house.

"Bye Franklin."

"Bye Sunny." said Franklin. He gave her a big smile.

"See ya later!" she said. She closed the door.

Than she climbed the big stairs, and rung the door bell.

"Hey!" said Sabrina's mom, Mrs. Jingles

"Hello, Mrs. Jingles."

"Hi sweetie. Sabrina's in her room."

"Okay. Thank you." said Sunny. She smoothed her glossy, silky hair before climbing the stairs.

When she finally did, she knocked on Sabrina's door.

Sabrina opened it. "Hey Sunny! How _are _you?"

"Oh super. You?" she asked. She entered the room and gazed at her room. She had changed the wall color. It was purple. Last time she saw it, it was green.

Her carpet was also purple. In fact, her _room _was purple.

Sunny flopped on Sabrina's bed. "Love the new set." she said, as she popped a bubble, since she was chewing bubble gum.

"Hey. No fair! I want some!" Sabrina held her hand out. Sunny saw that she had white fake nails.

"Here." said Sunny. She opened her purse and gave Sabrina a piece of gum.

"Thanks." said Sabrina.

"No problem." said Sunny. "By the way, I love you hair."

"Thanks." said Sabrina.

Her hair was dark brown, and was shoulder length. Last time Sunny saw it, it was up to her hips.

That wasn't the only thing. Sabrina got her hair in layers. Her hair was naturally wavy.

"You look so much cuter in it." said Sunny. She smiled.

"Thank you. Enough of the hair." said Sabrina. They both laughed.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Sunny.

"Dunno. You?"

"How about, go to the mall?"

"Okay. Sure." said Sabrina.

"Let's go." said Sunny. They both went downstairs and wore their shoes. They went outside and Sabrina's mom dropped them there.

"I'll be here to pick you up in half an hour." said Sunny's mom.

"Alright." said Sabrina. They walked inside the mall, and went straight to the Clothes Shop.

Sunny looked for a sparkly red shirt that would match her black mini skirt.

Tonight was a dance at her school. Robert had just asked her to the dance. She was so excited she couldn't wait.

"How would this look on me tonight?" asked Sabrina. She held up a light blue neck less shirt. It was beautiful

"Awesome!" said Sunny. "It'll look great. Are you going to wear a pant or a skirt tonight?"

"Skirt!" exclaimed Sabrina.

"Oooo! Look at this skirt!" said Sunny. She held up a mini skirt that was black. It had a sparkly light blue lace at the edge of it.

"Lovely!" said Sabrina. She grabbed it out of Sunny's hand.

"They go to together one hundred percent!"

"Thanks." said Sabrina.

After half an hour, they went home. Sunny called Franklin to pick her up.

"Hey." said Franklin.

"Hi." said Sunny as she sat down inside the car.

"What's up?" asked Franklin.

"Nothing. We went to the mall." said Sunny.

You _love _going to the mall, don't you?" asked Franklin. He glanced at Sunny, with his big grin.

"Duh." said Sunny. She smiled as she rolled her eyes.

When they finally reached her house, Sunny went straight to her room. She had told Violet and Klaus that she was going to the dance for fun, and she wasn't going to dance _with _anyone.

They believed it. They signed her permission slip and she was going tonight. Sabrina had to pick her up.

Sunny quickly changed into jeans and a shirt. She than took her biggest purse and put her mini skirt, sparkly red shirt, shoes, jewelry, and purse inside their. Than she took her regular purse and put all the makeup she had inside.

"Bye Violet! Bye Klaus! Bye Isadora! Bye Duncan and Quigley!" said Sunny, as she skipped outside. Sabrina was waiting outside for her.

"Come on." said Sabrina. They quickly sat down.

When they reached Sabrina's house, Sunny quickly got dressed.

"LOVELY!" shrieked Sabrina when she saw her. "Seriously. You look like, awesome."

"Thanks." said Sunny. "Unlike _some people._"

They laughed as they went downstairs. Sabrina's bigger sister, Sarah was dropping them.

Duncan was dating Sarah, since Quigley had already married Violet.

"Heyy Sunny. You look hott!" said Sarah. She smiled as they all laughed.

"Come on. Let's go!" said Sabrina. They quickly went inside the car and drove off.

They went inside the school. It was decorated. Sunny stepped in, and sat down with Sabrina.

Just than, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Sunny?"

Sunny turned around. It was Robert. "Hi." she said shyly.

"Come on." he said. He swung her around and they started dancing, peacefully.

They talked gently once in a while. After they danced, and it was time for the snacks, Sunny went to the bathroom, to fix her makeup.

As she was walking, she bumped into a man.

"Hello." said the man, as he smiled at her.

Sunny raised an eyebrow. She remembered this man.

She tried to think but couldn't remember, until she saw his shiny, shiny eyes. Also, his one long eyebrow.

"But you're _dead_!"

"You thought wrong." said the man, as he chuckled.

It was Count Olaf.


End file.
